The present invention relates to a device enabling mixtures of gases and liquids to be produced. In numerous industrial operations mixtures of gases with liquids are produced in order to absorb the gases in a liquid, or to remove the dust from the gases by means of a liquid or to set up chemical reactions. Operations of this kind are at present carried out in the chemical industry and in the purification of waste water.
Belgian Pat. No. 772,546 describes a device suitable for this latter purpose. It consists of fan blades situated in an air box, the latter being mounted above a tulip-shaped pipe immersed in the liquid to be treated, which is carried along with the blades.
The construction of this device has been found comparatively complicated. The manufacture of the air box, in particular, involves operations of the boiler-making type, thus increasing the cost. Furthermore, the friction exerted by the flared descending pipe on the liquid i.a. reduces the performance rate of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,395 likewise describes a device used for the purification of water, in which device a liquid fed by a pipe is centrifuged by the blades of a propellor. This device provides for no intake of air into the centrifuge.